jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Night Jedi
The Night Jedi were a faction of Force-users taking a center ground between Jedi and Sith philosophies, using their emotions to fuel the use of both sides of the Force, channelled to practical use for the good of the galaxy. Link to faction profile Beliefs The Night Jedi took the Force in a new direction by employing a different perspective of the Force and the Universe. They were not tyrannical like the common Sith, nor ignorant and closed-minded like the Jedi. They used a mastery of passions to gain perspective on the Universe. They learned to channel not only hate as the Sith did, but emotion in all its extremities; Love, Anger, Hate, Jealousy, Happiness, Sorrow, etc. They could master and redirect their passions and emotions to affect on the Universe and the Force much the same way those passions affect the human mind. However, they also believed the Jedi idea that if you give into your demons that you will be destroyed, only instead of avoiding them like the Jedi, they faced and conquered them to use their power for their own. The Night Jedi used the Dark Side for good; protecting peace in the galaxy through emotion. They would strive to achieve traquillity through love, and use passion for unity. They would use hate to fight tyranny and criminal acts. Emotion was the cornerstone of the Order, and thus, logic was second to the feelings of the inner self. Night Jedi Code The Night Jedi code was a central tenet of the Order. All Night Jedi would learn it, and it would guide their actions. "Only the Now is relevant. The Now gives me Focus, letting the present fill my thoughts. The Focus gives me Vision, and I see the paths to the future's end. The Vision gives me Patience, for vexation with the foreseen will ruin all purpose. The Patience gives me Control, that I may know when the time to act has come. Control gives me Power, and all will flee before the Fury of the Abyss, the Strength of the Night, the Glory of the Final Order. The Time for the Culling Sun is Now" -Night Jedi Code, Culling Sun version. Organisation Initially, the Night Jedi Order divided themselves into sub-orders, one for each planet they operated from. These sub-orders included the Night Jedi of the Culling Sun, and the Night Jedi of the Incorruptible Order. This was soon disgarded, however, and all Night Jedi fell under the banner of the Order of the Culling Sun. With the lack of distinction between sub-orders, members would usually just call themselves Night Jedi, ignoring the Culling Sun title. Citadels Main Aricle: Citadel (Night Jedi) The Night Jedi built teaching facilities to operate from. The facilities were known as Citadels. Such facilities were built on several planets, of which Endor is the only surviving installation. Other planets used by the Night Jedi have included Kashyyyk, Hoth, Eriadu, Togoria and Bimmisaari. Military Main article: Night Jedi Military They also surrounded themselves with a sizable military force to protect themselves, and to serve their interests in the larger Universe. The military resources were provided from a variety of sources; gifts from members and allies, purchases from the faction bank account, and trade deals with various businesses. Members List of Night Jedi History Early Days The Order was founded by High Patriarch Tenlith Orcist, who set up a Citadel near Echo Base on Hoth. As members joined, additional planets were acquired, and a Citadel built on each. The Order expanded rapidly, due to the Patriarchs holding positions on both the Sith and Jedi councils, from where they could attract members to the Night Jedi. Dark Jedi Merger Much time passed, and eventually, the leadership decided to merge with the Dark Jedi Order (DJO), as their goals and beliefs at the time were very similar. Some Patriarchs took this decision in open arms, and fully integrated themselves into the DJO, while others (Namely Rahmus and the Endor citadel) resisted the change, preferring, in secret, to keep their identity as Night Jedi, while also joining the DJO. Unfortunately, soon after the merger, the Dark Jedi leadership disbanded the DJO, leaving the Night Jedi in chaos. Those who had kept their identity as Night Jedi survived better through this time, as they had kept their Citadels running throughout the brief merger. Decline of the Endor Citadel Rahmus, the main proponent of the Order in areas that would attract new members, soon disappeared, (See Behind the Scenes), leaving no trace. Jobie Wan Kenobi, who had achieved the rank of Patriarch through the Night Jedi Rankings, promoted himself and the other members of the same rank, to joint Patriarch of the Citadel status. Without Rahmus at the helm, however, membership began to drop off slightly. Endor Sith Breakaway Around 37ABY, a prisoner of the Order, Incursionus, persuaded the then-Patriarch Diaeta to side with him and the Dark Side. Diaeta broke Incursionus out of imprisonment, and fled the Night Jedi, setting up, in record time, a Sith Citadel near what was once Hanging Moss village. Tanek Ara also defected to the Sith as a spy. Soon, with the aid of Tanek, the Night Jedi attacked the Sith Citadel, capturing it and the Sith, although Incursionus escaped again in transport, but encountered Jobie Wan Kenobi, who defeated him. Universe 1.5 An unprecedented spacial phenomena caused all of the planets of Universe V1.0 to be transported to Universe 1.5. This left several members of the Order behind, on the old Facebook Universe. Alliance with the Grey Sith Order Shortly after the Universe change, Jobie was contacted by a representative of the Grey Sith Order on Ossus, and they negotiated an alliance. However, the contacts between the orders grew thin, and by the time the Grey Sith were attacked, the Night Jedi did not find out. Jobie received a comm from the leader of the Grey Sith asking for refuge on Endor, but heard nothing further. Renewal of the Order As Jobie Wan Kenobi began to take the helm of the order more fully, membership once more began to rise. This continued for a while, until events led Jobie to leave Endor for a time. During his absence, the Order had once again quietened. Second Renewal of the Order When Jobie returned, most of the staff had disappeared, save for Oola Palantea, the presence of Ne'aol, and Rossiter Briggs, a Night Jedi Journeyman, who Jobie felt needed to take on a bit more responsibility. Together, they began to rebuild the order. Rossiter was soon found not be committed to the order, and was restored back to the rank of Night Journeyman. Pryce Fisto even managed to enter the Universe from the Facebook Universe, and helped out too. Jedi Unification Alliance Patriarch Ne'aol organised a meeting for the reunification of the Jedi. During this meeting, the Night Jedi were slated to become one of the prime members of an alliance with the newly Unified Jedi Order. Behind the Scenes Rahmus' disappearance (↑) was fabricated by User:Calmaen vor Lalimar, who plays Jobie Wan Kenobi, to explain his player's lack of appearance from the Jedi vs Sith Application. The Facebook groups that formed the Night Jedi roleplay locations still remained after the closure of Universe V1.0, and several main characters chose not to leave the Facebook platform for Universe 1.5. This group structure has now been termed the Facebook Universe, and on occasion Universe 1.5 characters rift back to that alternate universe, however, as it is an alternate world, it has no effects on the main Universe. Category:Factions Category:Jedi Organizations